


Of Eyeliner, Lip Stain, and a Shameless Ploy

by bootson



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets a late night surprise visit. Chris rambles and gets….mouthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Eyeliner, Lip Stain, and a Shameless Ploy

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuses other than an obsession with eyeliner on men. We've all thought about eyeliner on Chris before, though, right? 
> 
> This was written back when Zach was doing a million things with Tyler Shields.

Zach was grumbling under his breath. Every light in the house was off, Noah and Harold didn't care about anything that wasn’t cozy pet slumber, and there was still a knock at his door. His phone wasn't ringing, even if the knocking had been going on for about ten minutes straight.

"Fucking hell, stop. I'm coming, damn." Zach just pulled a t-shirt on and was still rubbing at one of his eyes when he pulled the door open.

Then he stopped dead because what was the sight that greeted him?

Chris Pine with sweat-flattened hair, skin still sort of glistening, low-slung skinny jeans, and a half-unbuttoned shirt. And, the icing? Smudged eyeliner. He was wearing fucking eyeliner and it was too late (or too early) for Zach to do a lot more than gulp.

"Zach! Can I come in? I lost my keys, right? And my phone is...I don't really know where it is. I think maybe Jake has it. Did I ever introduce you to him? You'd like him. He's all pretentious hipster scene bullshit. Were you asleep; fuck, that sucks. Sorry, my bad. Can I have my spare key? That's all I needed. Or I can sleep on your couch. Hey, can I get some water? Can I come in?"

It was a sign that Chris had been drinking fruity mixed drinks all night. Something about the sugar always made him hyper and the alcohol destroyed his brain-to-mouth filter. Normally, under usual circumstance, Zach would have cut Chris off but his eyes had dropped from the black ringed blue eyes to stare at his lips. Fuck. Was he wearing _lipgloss_?

Without saying anything, Zach swallowed hard and stepped back, wondering if Chris was wearing it on purpose or if it was from kissing.

"Water? Key? Zach, you with me? Come back, man. I hate when you get all introspective and shit."

Mentally shaking himself, Zach laughed. "Jesus, Chris, take a breath. Go sit the fuck down."

For some reason, Chris listened. For some other inexplicable reason, he chose to sit on the floor.

"Did I wake you up?" Chris yelled toward the kitchen.

"Yes," Zach sighed. "I have a shoot in the morning."

"Shoot?" Chris asked, voice a bit more subdued after Zach came to stand beside him and hand the water down.

"Something Tyler wants to do."

Chris' whole face fell so fast Zach wasn't sure the old expression had ever existed. "Oh. Yeah. Tyler. I should...yeah. You'll want to...yeah just. I'll go. It's fine."

He started to climb to his feet but Zach dropped a hand to his shoulder. "Don't you want your key?"

"Oh," Chris gulped a breath and reached up, smearing black on his fingertips as he touched the corner of his eye.

Without consciously deciding to, Zach pushed Chris' hand away. "Leave your makeup alone."

Immediately, he remembered just who he was talking to. Then he was staring at those blue as night eyes again and fuck. Zach was too tired to think straight. His entire body felt like it was trembling and about to give out in a need to just fall on top of Chris. Which was ridiculous.

Chris sipped his water, turning away and releasing Zach from his gaze.

"Why are you wearing eyeliner? And...lip gloss?"

"It's stain, not gloss," Chris muttered, the picture of petulance. "Party. Long story. I thought it looked good."

Zach's brows furrowed because there was something going on here that Chris wasn't letting him in on. Suddenly, confronted with Chris needing _something_ , Zach wasn't so tired anymore.

"It looks really fucking good," Zach promised. This time, he was the one touching the black, his thumb smoothing lightly under Chris' eye to smear the color further against his skin. Surprisingly, Chris turned into the touch, pressing his lips against Zach's palm. Zach inhaled sharply. "What are you doing?"

Chris shifted, water bottle discarded as he turned more fully toward Zach. One hand closed around Zach's wrist, holding him in place, lips moving up to Zach's fingers until his lips closed around two.

If Zach made a startled sound, he couldn't even hear it over the sound of his heart speeding up in his ears. Chris sucked, tongue circling Zach's fingers and, _fuck_ , Zach may have lost all coherent thoughts. All he really knew was that Chris was actually quiet and after his entrance, it was a surprise, a pleasant one but still.

And then there was the heat. Zach knew the room wasn't hot, but his skin was. He was starting to burn, the fire spreading in dual waves from Chris' mouth on his fingers like a fucking promise and the growing arousal building in his groin.

Fingers were trailing up Zach's leg, nails scratching lightly at the inside of Zach's thighs until Chris was pressing a palm against the front of Zach's briefs. He bucked forward, Chris' name falling from his lips in a plea for more or less or something else completely.

Chris pulled his mouth away, teeth catching Zach's fingertips quickly before he moved again. Zach must have blinked; it was the only explanation for why he suddenly had Chris Pine on his fucking knees right _there_ in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Zach repeated, voice soft and rough, almost breathless but not there yet.

"Getting the fuck over myself."

And that made little to no sense, but his fingers were slipping under Zach's waistband, sliding the material down to reveal Zach's cock, mostly hard and red in the dim light of the living room.

"Chris..." Zach was confused but...who really turned down an offer like this, an offer from Chris? Looking up at him with his impossibly dark eyes with fucking eyeliner everywhere and lips so red Zach was dying to know what they tasted like.

"Shh. Let me?" Chris blinked up at him, eyelashes fluttering. Chris dug his fingertips into Zach's hip as one hand closed loosely around Zach, drawing out another soft sound. "Please?"

Zach should put a stop to this. Chris was mostly drunk, his fingers shaking a little from it (it was the only explanation for the faint tremors) and Zach was too sober not to realize that he was taking advantage.

Warm lips pressed just below his navel, Chris' hand stroking him in slow, mostly even motions.

" _Please_?" Chris asked again, breath and mouth brushing Zach's skin.

Who the hell would say no to something like that? How had _this_ become his life? One of his best friends touching him and practically begging to suck him off? Well, some things couldn't be fought.

Zach slipped his fingers into Chris' hair, pulling his head back and meeting his eyes. That's about when Chris' hand on his cock twisted and his thumb brushed the head. Zach's hold tightened, hips thrusting forward into the grip.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, and that was all it took.

Their eyes locked for an impossibly long second, tension sizzling in the air around them. Chris moved, seemingly in slow motion, his hand stilling. Zach held his breath, not sure why, until it rushed out on a moan as Chris licked a stripe up the underside of Zach's cock from where his fingers were holding the base to the tip.

Zach didn't have a chance to catch his breath or utter real syllables as Chris closed his lips around the head. Without preamble, Chris' mouth lowered over him, taking him as deep as possible. Head falling back, Zach whined with the effort of keeping his hips still. His fingers tightened in Chris' hair, urging but not moving him. Zach could feel Chris hollow his cheeks, sucking harder as he pulled back, tongue maneuvering and leaving Zach gasping.

"Chris, fuck." It was too slow, painfully so. The flick of Chris' tongue against the slit, the swirls of his tongue as he took Zach back in, the...vibrations and pulsations as Chris, _shit_ , actually moaned then swallowed around Zach’s cock in his mouth.

Zach gave up words and went for nonsense, staring at the ceiling whenever his eyelids stopped closing of their own volition. He used the press of Chris' fingers against his hip to ground him until Chris palmed his balls and then the hold on his hips was gone.

Without the distraction, the reminder, Zach thrust into the moist heat. Chris must have expected it, backed off enough to allow it. Chris' hands were all over him: scratching down his sides, stroking up his thighs, gripping his ass to urge him on. And maybe it took an extra second for Zach to _get_ it, but the shocks shooting through his body were difficult to think around.

Dropping his free hand to Chris' shoulder, Zach stopped holding back. He was fucking Chris' mouth faster than he knew he should but Chris was making these delicious little noises that proved he didn't mind. His hold was getting tighter, fingers pressing into Chris skin where his shirt had slipped down his shoulder a bit and tugging his hair to get a new angle.

"Fuck, Chris. So fucking good." Glancing down about did him in, but he was too transfixed. His body was tingling, pleasure shooting every which way as he rushed toward the edge, but suddenly the jolts intensified. That red stained and abused mouth around him, those perfect lips he'd maybe harbored a few fantasies about, and the eyes. Chris looked up through his lashes, the eyeliner blurred impossibly but the blue shining in the darkness.

It was just too much, Chris letting him do whatever he wanted and looking grateful for being allowed _this_. Random words, a warning, barely forced through Zach's throat and were nearly drowned by moans. Zach's hold tightened then released as his orgasm hit him, shaking through him until he barely kept his footing.

The world must have blacked out, whited out, something because the next thing Zach knew, his hands were both on Chris' shoulders. Chris was panting, hands locked on Zach's hips to help hold him up.

"Chris, _God_ ," Zach whimpered, sinking down across from the younger man. Chris reached up to swipe at the come dripping down his chin but Zach caught his hand and pulled it to his own mouth. He sucked Chris' fingers, lapped at his palm before moving on to kiss up Chris' chin and to his lips.

The kiss was fucking messy, heated and just a touch too desperate. Chris was clutching at him, pulling him closer as Zach's tongue searched out his own taste inside Chris' mouth. When they pulled away to breathe, Chris was babbling, beseeching.

"Zach, Zach." There were words that weren't words slipping through in Chris' scratchy and completely wrecked voice. Zach framed Chris’ face and held his head still until his eyes slipped open.

"Shh," he coo'ed as Chris rocked up against his thigh. "What's all this?" In the grand scheme, the question may have been out of place, but Zach knew Chris. He knew he wouldn't get an answer any other way. Chris would evade the topic except when Zach had him this desperate and begging to be touched. "Chris? What?"

"Just..." He was panting, trying to pull Zach even more fully against him which probably wasn't possible without being _in_ Chris and that was a whole other thought Zach needed to ignore right now. "Just...you and Ty...and _fuck_. Later, shit, Zach...Just. Touch me."

Realization dawned and Zach pulled away to climb to his feet. He tried not to hear the whines and whimpers Chris was letting out at the loss.

"You're jealous of Tyler?"

" _Zach_ ," Chris pouted and reached for him.

Zach smirked but it fell easily into a smile. Chris was maybe more sober than Zach had originally thought, at least sober enough to plan things using some weird Christopher-ian logic. Reaching down, Zach tugged Chris to his feet and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was slower, Zach pressing their bodies fully together but forcing Chris to match his pace.

"Do you always use sex to make sure you're the favorite?"

"Fuck you." Chris scowled against Zach's mouth but didn't move otherwise.

Pausing only briefly, Zach sucked and bit down the strong line of Chris jaw. "You want to?"

Chris' breath stuttered. "Y-yeah?"

" _Please_."

"Fuck, yes."

Everything was a blur after that. All Zach would remember later would be touching Chris face and covering them both in what was left of the makeup, fighting with Chris' clothes and his own shirt, and a lot of nonsense sounds. There was also someone saying "Bed, bedroom. Now, now. Shit, please." It may or may not have been his voice he remembered hearing it in.


End file.
